This invention relates generally to a sighting device for use with an archery bow, and in this particular development, provides for enhanced usage, application, and greater fine and accurate setting in the adjustments made to the sight during usage and application of the archery bow by the hunter, as during target practice, hunting, and the like.
There are a great variety of sighting means available in the market, and for use with the archery bow, the construction of these devices generally focusing on select aspects of sighting, such as adjustments to the various pins that extend laterally of the bow, and which when adjusted, provide for the degree of elevation that must be made to the bow, and the arrow, during sighting, to assure that there is taken into consideration the wind and gravitational effects when the arrow is shot. These types of sighting devices are very numerous in number, readily available in the art, as can be seen in the various archery publications that are readily available, and in a variety of U.S. Patents. For example, the prior U.S. Patent of the current inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,611, shows such a sighting device, which in this particular instance incorporates flexible pins. In addition, a patent owned by the assignee of the current invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,076, discloses another bow sight, that has various adjustment means cooperating in its structure to provide and facilitate means for adjustment, at least along one dimension, or through rotational adjustment, of the sighting device. This device includes the use of a spring loaded detent for regulating the vertical adjustment.
Various other sight and guide devices for use in conjunction with an archery bow, in the sport of archery, are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,587,945 to Little; 4,584,777 to Saunders; 4,305,208 and 3,696,517 to Larson; 3,670,422 to Stebbins; 3,477,130 to Egan; 3,475,820 to Kernan; 3,389,695 to Roloff, et al.; 3,136,063 to Stebbins; 2,767,472 to Kocur; 2,574,599 to Steiber; and various other patents and publications in the art.